Celadon West/Relationships
Family Immediate Family West's mother, formerly the Wicked Witch, raised him in the traditional way of the Wicked Witches of Oz, teaching her progeny as much magic as he could learn and leaving all of the touchy-feely emotion-y stuff for after The Melting (if, indeed, there is ever an "after"). He was cared for (and largely raised) by his mother's many flying-monkey servants, many of whom have stayed on in their employ even after the conclusion of the latest Wizard of Oz retelling due to Dr. West's unparalleled healthcare benefits. Since his mother's survival (and subsequent tenure at the University of Oz), their relationship has started to improve. Dr. West is one of the very few Ozians who support West's choice to refuse signing the storybook, and for that, he is exceedingly grateful. There is but one touchy subject between them: ever anxious about the beginning of another story-telling cycle, Dr. West is adamant that her son produce a grandchild as quickly as possible, lest he perish when he Melts. The Norwitches After West's grandmother perished in her generation's retelling of The Wizard of Oz, his grandfather remarried and had children with the Good Witch of the North. In this way, he is Garen Norwitch's cousin, though the two have an extremely strained relationship. Dr. West very firmly dislikes her stepmother, Galiena Norwitch, who attempted to raise her with traditional Good Witch values. Though she is fond of her younger half-sister, Glinda XLIV, their youth was rife with family drama, especially when Galiena insisted that both of them engage in the traditional Norwitch family Courtship Application process. None of Dr. West's proposed application forms ever quite made it to her standards, ultimately prohibiting Dr. West from ever dating. She is still bitter about it, particularly since her younger sister ultimately married Dr. West's high-school crush via approved application. Needless to say, the Wests do not get along well with most of the Norwitch family, and West himself was largely (purposefully) kept away from them as a child. The divide was only deepened when Dr. West supported her son's decision to rebel. Distant Family West is Garnet East's thirty-fifth cousin once removed. Through his relation to the Norwitches, he is also (technically speaking) Saphon Goodspell's eighty-third cousin by marriage. He is distantly (sometimes very distantly) related to almost everyone in Oz due to the Ozian tradition of marrying within their own borders. Thirty five generations prior to West having ever been born, a descendant of Princess Ozma (during her time under the Mombian curse) was rumored to have fathered a pair of twins with Rain "the Lost Witch" West. The factuality of this claim is extremely, extremely dubious, made even moreso by Rain West's mysterious disappearance five years after having survived her melting. Some previous Wicked Witches have used this explanation as a way to lend support to their claim as "the rightful rulers of the West," though canonically, the title of leadership belongs to the Tin Man's descendants after their completion of the story re-telling. West's Eastern counterpart Garnet claims that this rumor is true, and through their relation to the Lost Witch Rain, they have a tenuous claim on the Ozian crown. West, quite frankly, thinks this suggestion is absolute bull. Temporally Displaced Future Child ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Friends As the only person who was actually willing to listen to his explanation on why he rebelled back in Emerald City, West looks upon Saphon Goodspell ' more favorably than most. In truth, he realizes that she was probably just too good-natured or polite to interrupt him, but nevertheless, he has considered her something of a friend ever since. (For real, though, can anyone believe that this nerd actually even ''has friends?) Ryusei Arctic Science friends are good. Science roommates are even better. West considers Ryusei something along the lines of an intellectual equal, a cohort in the unending pursuit of knowledge. Though Ryusei's pursuits are in the technological realm and West prefers to study magic, he considers the gap in their interests preferable-- it allows for a greater variety of knowledge between them, and the subsequent technomagical collaboration is beneficial to all of those involved. As neither roommate has much respect for the school rules (or the law, actually, when it stands in the way of knowledge), they are perfectly willing to serve as each others' alibi when particularly disruptive experiments draw the Headmaster's attention. Their collective skill at covering up the more dubious of their projects means that Grimm has no idea about West's illegal potions or Ryusei's ventures into the Deep Web. West is inclined to believe that both of them prefer it this way. Equally unsettled by their shared destiny as an eventual puddle, it is not completely unheard of for West and Ryusei to spend an evening together poring over textbooks that offer avenues of escape from this fate. They attempt to reconcile conflicting information with their own scientific knowledge, and maybe, sometimes, get a little tipsy on contraband homebrew and actually talk about feelings. (But you didn't hear that here, okay?) This collaboration spans multiple universes, including the Kiss//Gun Secret Agent AU, in which they are both employed by the Golden Gun Syndicate in Research & Development, and the Mercutio Soulmates AU, in which they are still science roommates who regularly cover for each other. In all universes, West finds Ryusei a like-minded cohort and considers him one of the few people he can be brutally honest around. Their BroTP name is "Cold Spell." Damon Gale Despite the fact that Damon is a Royal who is destined to be the one to melt West in a future retelling of the Ozian stories, West finds this Son of Dorothy a pretty decent guy. He cannot bring himself to hold a grudge against someone who has literally no idea what destiny has in store for them-- and, though Damon's existence is an ever-present reminder of West's own fragile mortality, that doesn't mean West can't enjoy hanging out with him in the meantime. As one of the very few people who doesn't immediately recognize West as the antagonist of the first novel, Damon treats West with an unusual friendliness that West doesn't want to lose. This ultimately makes West very, very cautious about giving Damon "spoilers" about their own story, afraid of being shunned once more due to his family's reputation. A chance encounter between the two shortly after West's removal from Dark Forest Reform lead to West's eventual application and transfer to Ever After High. Sage Idason Sage Idason knows West's deepest, darkest secret... a secret so horrifying and humiliating that, were it ever to come to light, he would probably melt out of pure, concentrated shame. A secret which West would do almost anything to keep: He is privately a theater nerd. West and Sage met coincidentally while working on chemythstry projects at the same time. Much to West's discomfort, Sage correctly identified him as the multi-great grandson of Elphaba West, composer and playwright for a well-known musical and one of the Ever After Drama Club's former presidents, from before Emerald City Academy's founding. From there on out, it was only a matter of time before Sage discovered West's own highly embarrassing fondness for musical theater. Luckily, Sage seems inclined to keep West's secret, entreating him for critical input on plays and musical scores only out-of-sight in discreet (usually tinfoil-insulated) rooms. West is pretty sure that the eccentric vice-president of the Drama Club is only doing so because of some weird thing about the System (which West believes is real, to an extent) and the Authors (which West believes are mythological). Whatever the case may be, West is grateful that Sage is intends to keep the matter between them and also, Sage's more philosophical musicals are spectactular. Their BroTP name is the portmanteau "Idadon." In conjunction with River Loxias, they form the "New Pollution" BroTP. River Loxias As perhaps one of the largest purchasers of West's (illegally sold) invisibility potions and similar paraphernalia, "River Loxias" (if that is, indeed, their real name) is something of what West might consider an amicable acquaintance. They always pay up front and in full, at any rate. Thanks to the several segments done on Blondie Lockes' MirrorCast about his interactions with River, West has been constantly pestered by questions. However, he enjoys having his chance to set the entire school straight: he very firmly believes that his visitor is obviously not River Loxias, but merely someone using the name and the mask for anonymity purposes, or perhaps just a very enthusiastic fan in a costume. Evermore the skeptic, West has openly announced that he will only believe that his visitor is the real River Loxias of the mythic identity in two cases-- when he has been presented with their birth certificate, ''or'' when he has seen their page in the Storybook of Legends. Nevertheless, West does not need to believe they are the "real River Loxias" in order to like them. He finds them well-mannered, if a bit odd, and West trusts no one else with the field testing of newly-invented invisibility products. Perhaps due to River's unusual silence and their tendency to communicate via shorthand notes and doodles, West finds it exceedingly easy to talk to them, sometimes even revealing his thoughts by mistake. Their BroTP name is "West Nile Virus," in part after their particularly strong friendship in the Dystopia vs. Plague AU. In conjunction with Sage Idason, they form the "New Pollution" BroTP. Brangwen Von Dark Though the circumstances of their friendship are far from typical, West and Gwen have a shared fascination with the dark arts of magic, in addition to a mutual frustration over Garnet East's attempts at sabotage and a similar taste in unrequited romances, but they don't like to talk about that. He considers her an admirable mage, and an excellent source of conversation-- it takes an enigma to understand an enigma, one might suppose. West is deeply intrigued by some of Brangwen's less... conventional hobbies, particularly in the realms of spirit-calling and other varieties of summoning-magic. (He is also tactful enough to avoid asking where she obtained the blood.) West is particularly curious about transformative and illusion magics such as the variety featured in Gwen's story, but that doesn't mean magic is the only thing they speak about. It isn't uncommon to find the pair of them in casual conversation about the lands from which they hail or whatever essay's due in Mythology this week. Though they avoid the topic as much as possible in conversation, West and Gwen tend to do subtle things to nudge each other into the foresight of their respective crushes-- love-potion perfume, sabotaging dates, and other such trifles. Irritating Acquaintances There are multiple people that West doesn't dislike enough to consider enemies, but also doesn't like enough to consider friends, or even friendly acquaintances. These are the sorts of people that bother him like a stone in one's shoe-- simple enough to ignore, but the situation could worsen if it continues on further. The fact that this needs to be a separate section speaks for itself. First and foremost is '''Garen Norwitch, who attempts to persuade West into returning to Emerald City Academy at least three times a day. West has been cornered for interrogation in-between classes, in the dormitory halls, and even once, in the bathrooms. He has found actual pamphlets on the benefits of signing the Ozian Storybook pinned to his locker. It's getting to be fairly annoying. He's also not crazy about Garnet East, the Wicked Wtch of the East who embraces her evil heritage. She spent most of their time in ECA making fun of him, and continues to pester him on weekend visits. Never much one to be bothered by words or idle gossip, Garnet's extremes are beginning to grate on even his nerves. He's also pretty sure that she had a plot to murder him at one point, though that's mostly unconfirmed suspicion. He tries not to let it get to him. To something of a lesser extent, West also finds''' Adanna Anansi ' faintly annoying. He's getting pretty sick of checking all the doorways for water-bucket pranks. Kronos Ephemeris West isn't particularly picky about people who pay him for some of his less mainstream potions, but Kronos Ephemeris, one of his regular customers, is an exceptionally irritating one among them. Though he finds the Son of Father Time roughly 2/5ths tolerable, West is quite frankly annoyed with many of Kronos' miscellaneous personas-- particularly Gregory, who pointed a bladed firearm in West's direction at their first meeting and threatened to stab or shoot if West didn't produce a potion for him. As he supplies Kronos the potions to temporarily stifle his Multiple Personality Disorder, West is one of the very few students at school actively aware of all of Kronos' personas... and perhaps knows more about Kronos' ventures than even Kronos himself. He has very little patience in dealing with Gregory, Immanuel, or Jiffy, and only ''just finds regular Kronos tolerable. Of all of Kronos' personas, West finds 4D most likable-- the one personality capable of giving accurate descriptions of symptoms and remembering whether he's had his daily potion already. He politely keeps his mouth shut about 4D divulging this information, as he prefers to stay alive... but, privately, he is using 4D's information to fiddle with a potion that may be capable of calling out a certain persona at will. Despite both of them having a public stance over the "River Loxias" debate, West believes that Kronos is only having regular hallucinations which involve the school myth. In order to avoid triggering one, West has refrained from mentioning his friendship with River to Kronos at all. Pet Swiffer may look like an ordinary broom, but do not be fooled... it is every bit as sentient as a dragon, and perhaps twice as fast. It is West's opinion that if brooms were fireproof, they would be unquestionably the greatest pet! Swiffer can be found curling up underneath West's bed, chasing away dust bunnies, or whacking nosy intruders who attempt to steal West's magic supplies. Romance Certainly, West likes the idea of it, but he doesn't believe it's possible for him. Given his family's villainous reputation, his choices are slim, especially taking his mother's old-fashioned insistence on grandchildren into account. In conjunction with his personality, which he judges to be less-than-charming, West has more or less given up on romance entirely, deeming himself a hopeless cause. But the heart wants what the heart wants-- and West has a particular weakness for guys who can pull off wearing all-red. More like than not, there will be many crushes in his future... none of which he'll be confident enough to actually admit to. In a parallel universe, West has a one-sided crush on Chase Redford, as detailed in the fanfiction 'Seeing Red. '''He attempts to reconcile it as part of his unusual obsession with things that are red and shiny in general, but still spends an entirely inordinate amount of time thinking about the matter. (The ship has been dubbed "Westford.") Romeo V. Cupid Like many of his classmates, West has something of a crush on the most ''unusual Cupid. Unlike most of said classmates, he fell when Romeo happened to be wearing a fair deal of blood-- and West's atypical affinity for the color struck once more. It is unrequited, of course, like all crushes upon this particular Cupid, and West is acutely aware that, as a mortal, his entire lifespan would only be a blink of an eye in comparison to the immortality of the gods. Still... he cannot bring himself to stay away completely, and tries to make himself useful to Romeo in any way that he can. Even being noticed in very small ways can make West "so happy I could melt" (a particularly concerning idiom, given his bloodline). Unfortunately, West's idea of "romance" constitutes woolen socks, contraband explosives, and doing others' homework for them. Romeo is probably taking advantage of that. It is a mystery as to whether West simply doesn't notice, or if he frankly doesn't care. West's one-sided crush also makes an appearance, however brief, in the Kiss//Gun Secret Agent AU. It continues to persist in the Mercutio Soulmates AU, despite West not having a soulmate. Their ship name is "Romadon." Florian Red West finds himself drawn to the son of Rose Red-- in part because he wears red head to toe, but also because he senses a strange, magical signature within Florian Red's aura... a signature as if he's seen the Other Side of the Other Side too many times to count. His relationship with Florian Red is equal parts attraction and magiscientific fascination on West's behalf, though Florian also ensures that West eats regular meals by bringing him boxed lunches (and Capri Sun). If West must be completely honest, he actually finds Florian's tendency to dance around what he really means to say sort of annoying, if only because he would like to have accurate results for scientific purposes. Every time Florian Red is murdered, West has the unfortunate tendency to forget that he ever existed, and must rely on whichever notes he's managed to accumulate beforehand. Despite the fact that this is an obvious indication of Author intervention, West still refuses to believe it when Florian insists that the Authors are real, and that they're involved in some variety of "fanfiction." Though he finds Florian very attractive and enjoys his company, West is hesitant to make any sort of move on him, afraid that Florian's standoffish behavior is serious. Unbeknownst to him, these feelings are actually returned-- though neither of them are willing to act on it. This relationship makes an appearance on Day One of a certain CYOA game (no link, as it is not wikia-appropriate). Their ship name is "Floridon." Enemies He may not have any enemies now, but that is owing more to his newness at EAH than any of his virtues. Given West's general guardedness and caution with social interaction, someday he'll make the wrong comment to the wrong person... it is only a matter of time. Category:Subpages